This invention relates to a multi-sided drum-like fiberboard container of the general type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,565. That patent discloses a container made of fiberboard or the like which is supplied in knocked-down form and which when set-up is of multi-sided polygonal drum-like form. It includes a bottom structure which is also provided in knocked-down form but is set-up within the polygonal container to provide a funnel-like material-directing bottom.
The funnel-like bottom structure of that patent is made up of a plurality of wedge-shaped insert sections, corresponding in number to the number of sides of the container, which are also supplied in knocked-down form. The use of this large number of sections results in great strength which is very desirable in containers for the heavier materials. However, in containers for light to medium weight materials this great strength is not necessary and it is possible to use a bottom structure which does not consist of such a large number of parts which result in increased costs in material to form them and in labor costs to set them up and assemble them in the container.
The present invention provides a funnel-like bottom structure which is supplied as only two knocked-down sections, one a support section and the other a material-directing section. The support section will have the same number of sides as the polygonal body of the container and when disposed therein in upright set-up condition will contact the corresponding walls of the container body. The material-directing section will be of funnel-like form when in set-up condition within the container body and will have its upper end resting on the upper portion of the support wall and inclined material-directing wall sections of substantially triangular form converging at a lower central dispensing opening. These two sections can be formed at relatively low cost, can be set-up expeditiously and will have sufficient strength for the intended use.
The references cited against said U.S. patent included British Pat. No. 1,214,017 which disclosed a one-piece knocked-down blank which could be set-up in a container as a false funnel-like bottom. However, this was difficult and expensive to form from a single blank requiring much slitting and scoring, difficult to fold in setting it up, requiring alternate back-folding of hinged walls or flaps, and when finally set-up, did not have total perimeter strength.
The present invention overcomes all these difficulties in that it can be formed from a blank in a simple and less costly manner, can be set-up expeditiously with a minimum of labor and when set-up, the material-directing section will have complete perimeter support by the support section.